Nightmares
by JustKeepShipping
Summary: Jinora has a nightmare and turns to her best friend for comfort. Rated M for smut, I couldn't help myself. Please be gentle, this is my first fan fiction piece ever to see the light of day. Jinoochy smut.
1. Chapter 1

Jinora gasped for air as she awoke from a nightmare – the same one she had every night. _I need Skoochy. _she thought. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jinora grabbed her glider and jumped out the window. Taking in a huge breath, she let the night breeze carry her across the bay. Flying soothed her, almost as much as seeing Skoochy did. Almost.

Skoochy saw her before she landed. As soon as she did, he called out to her.

"Jinora! Long time, no…" he stopped when he saw her tears. "Oh no. What's wrong?" Jinora shook her head and Skoochy pulled her to him for a hug. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened, 'Nora."

She broke the hug and looked into his eyes. "Okay, but not here."

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet… abandoned apartment building. I know it's not much…"

"It's nice." Jinora looked around the dark room. It really wasn't so bad. There was a corner with a table and two chairs, one broken. On the other side of the room there was a bed, sheets perfectly tucked as if the owner didn't sleep much. Jinora knew that he didn't. She sat down on the bed daintily, trying not to ruin the perfect bedding.

"Jinora." Skoochy sat down next to her. "Tell me." She grabbed him and collapsed into his chest, sobbing again. Not quite sure of himself, he awkwardly scooted farther onto the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes and he couldn't stand it any longer. Skoochy kissed Jinora. And she kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Before either one knew what was happening, Jinora was ripping off Skoochy's clothes and they were kissing violently. Skoochy broke the kiss and stared at her. "What are we doing? I… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you sure _you_ want to?"

"…Yes."

Jinora didn't need any further motivation. She continued kissing him and strategically removing his clothing. Off came his jacket, shirt, and hat. Before continuing, she paused to remove her own clothes. Skoochy helped her pull her shirt over her head while she undid her pants and then his.

There was an awkward pause as they stared at each other. Seeing Skoochy naked beneath her was all Jinora needed. She looked at his raging semi the way she looked at a particularly large book. She was ready to tackle this beast.

A face of pure pleasure replaced Skoochy's cocky smile as Jinora took him into her mouth. She may have been inexperienced, but she'd read more than a few erotica novels. Skoochy, however, had real experience. Being the "handsome street urchin" he'd learned to charm girls easily to get whatever he needed out of them – money, food, and… sex. In fact, Jinora was the only girl he hadn't had to trick into liking him. He'd been too shy at first to say anything to her but a simple hello.

Skoochy stopped reminiscing to concentrate on Jinora sucking his erection. The way her head bobbed back and forth amazed him. Jinora, his best friend, the girl he'd secretly loved for years. His… lover.

Jinora released Skoochy's dick from her mouth with an audible pop. Once again, the two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Skoochy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

Skoochy grinned. "I would be in love with me too, but sadly I'm in love with somebody else." A peck on each cheek. "You."

Jinora laughed and kissed him softly, passionately. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ever_ really_ ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"There you go." Jinora couldn't stop herself from blushing and giggling again. Taking a deep breath, she positioned herself on top of his member. Slowly she lowered herself down onto him.

At first it hurt. A lot. She had to wait a minute before continuing. After that, all either felt was terrific pleasure. Jinora seemed to want to take it slow and it was all Skoochy could do to stop himself from grabbing and fucking her like a wild animal.

After a few minutes, Jinora laid down and Skoochy took the top. He started out slow, but was surprised to hear a moan of "Faster." The earthbender could only oblige.

Gasps and groans floated from Jinora's open mouth. Her head was back, her neck exposed. They both climaxed, and he kissed her beautiful white expanse of neck before lying down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"You never told me why you were upset."

"Nightmare."

"The one you refuse to tell me about?"

"That's the one."

"A secret for a secret?"

"Fine." Jinora sighed. "For the past year I've had the same nightmare every night."

"Yeah, I knew that part. What's it about?"

"I… told you how I really felt and you never spoke to me again."

A laugh from Skoochy. "That's it, 'Nora? I thought it was much worse."

"Worse than not having you in my life? I love you, okay? I really do. I don't want you to leave me, ever."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Your turn."

"This may be really sappy, but I knew that you were special when I first met you. I just had a feeling that you were going to be mine someday."

Jinora hugged him tighter.

"What are we now, 'Nora?"

"Everything."


	3. Chapter 3

"Finished already, dear?" Pema asked Jinora as she pushed her dinner plate away.

"I'm not hungry. May I be excused?"

"But it's so early!"

"I'm really, really tired. May I please be excused so I can go to sleep?"

"I suppose, but… oh well. Good night dear!" called Pema as Jinora ran out of the room.

"Night night, 'Nora!" yelled Ikki.

Jinora sighed once she got to her room. Finally, she could be alone to think about Skoochy. Everything about him; his eyes, his cocky smile, his charm. She grinned as she remembered the night before. She'd gotten back just in time for morning meditation and no one had suspected a thing. But Jinora had seemed much different the rest of the day, and she was positive someone would notice eventually.

For now she would just visit him whenever she could, just like before. Taking a sharp inward breath, she jumped out of the window like a bird. Using her glider, she swirled through the air and across the bay.

Skoochy saw Jinora's glider and opened his arms as soon as her feet touched the ground. She accepted it and gave him a great big bear hug. "Hey street rat." She whispered evilly into his ear.

Skoochy laughed. "I'm glad you're here, 'Nora. There's something I'd like to show you." He grabbed her wrist and ran down an alleyway, pulling her along.

"Where are we going?!" laughed Jinora as she jogged alongside Skoochy.

"Ha! You'll see." They continued running down several streets before stopping in front of an old abandoned building.

"What is this?"

"A movie theater. Where they used to preview picture shows. The very first one of this city. But they don't use it for films anymore. They turned it into a library."

"A _library? _Skoochy, you sure do know the way to a girl's heart." She laughed. She opened the rusty door handle and stepped into a cold room. "Wait what? Where are all the books?"

"Shit shit shit! He said they were coming next week, enough time for you to get a book." Skoochy sat down and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "I just wanted to show you."

Jinora knelt down next to him and grabbed his hands. "It's fine, Skoochy. I understand; this wasn't your fault. Don't worry."

"But I screwed up. I'm not supposed to screw up, not with you. That's not how love works. Everything ends up perfect."

"I don't care about that! Everybody makes mistakes even in love sometimes. You shouldn't feel bad." She scooted closer and rested her forehead on his. He smiled and tilted his face forward so he could kiss her nose. Jinora giggled and kissed him on the lips.

Things got hot very quickly. Passionate, moist kisses were followed by clothes being pulled off. His lips met her silky white neck and traveled down peppering kisses across her collarbones, breasts, stomach and down further.

Skoochy placed a wet kiss on her inner thigh and her hips bucked against him. "Skoochy! Just… fuck. Me. Now?" He laughed at how much she wanted him. It made him feel powerful.

"One minute, I swear, 'Nora." Skoochy put two fingers inside her and pumped them up and down making sure she was slick enough for him. She gasped. Smirking, Skoochy came back up and kissed her, hard. She broke the kiss, but didn't pull back. Instead she breathed heavily into his open mouth as his cock found her moist core. He rolled the tip in a circle, barely penetrating her until she moaned, "Please, I need, I need…"

With one quick thrust, he was inside of her and Jinora whispered his name into his chest.

Skoochy continued to push into her as she moaned in appreciation. She appeared to be enjoying herself more than the first time, and that was perfectly all right with him. Each thrust earned a little grunt or moan and as they came together he gasped.

A few minutes passed and Skoochy could no longer contain himself. He blew his load into Jinora and she spasmed and came as well.

"Skoochy."

"Mm?"

"We need to do this more often."

* * *

Author's note: Gawshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I feel like I'm having way too many ideas at once and then I end up not using any of the good ones and it turns out shitty wahhhhhhhhh.


End file.
